Recess enemies (Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy and Lazy Kid) cuss in class / grounded
Miss Finster was teaching her 5th Grade Students some maths lessons. Miss Finster: Okay, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is five times two? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Chucko Kowalski raised his hand. Miss Finster: Yes, Chucko? Chucko: Twelve? Miss Finster: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete idiot. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Skeens: I think I know the answer, Miss Finster. Mundy mocked Skeens in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. Mundy: Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Skeens: Shut up, redhead! Mundy: enraged HEY! DON'T CALL ME REDHEAD, YA F***ING GRAFFITI KID! Miss Finster was shocked and horrified. Miss Finster: Mundy, did you just say the F-word?? Mundy: Graffiti Kid? Skeens: No, he's talking about f***. You can't say f*** in school, you f***ing nincompoop. Miss Finster: Skeens! Mundy: Why the f***not? Miss Finster: Mundy! Sue Bob: Dude, you just said f*** again! Miss Finster: Sue Bob! Lazy Kid: F***. Miss Finster: Gerard! Mundy: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Miss Finster: How would you like to go see Principal Prickly? Mundy: How would you like to suck my b****. Everyone gasped in shock. Miss Finster: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Mundy: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then Mundy picked up a megaphone and cleared his throat. Mundy: 'How would you like to suck my b****, Miss Finster?' Miss FInster stood rooted to the spot, furiously frozen in shock. Sue Bob: Holy s***, dude. Miss Finster: Alright, that's it! It's the principal's office for you four, now march! Then Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy and Lazy Kid went to Prickly's office in disgrace, and Clyde Philmore sat in the chair in front of Principal Prickly's office and grunted. Inside Prickly's office, Principal Prickly was very upset with Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob and Lazy Kid. Principal Prickly: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you guys, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in your mothers-- Skeens: shocked You called my mom?! Principal Prickly: That's right. Skeens: terrified Oh, no, dude! Mundy: Principal Prickly, can I ask a question? Principal Prickly: Okay, what? Mundy: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Sue Bob: Yeah! Principal Prickly: Aah! N-Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Sue Bob: Nowhere. Mundy: Uh, we heard them from Miss Finster a few times before. Sue Bob: Yeah! Principal Prickly: Guys, I seriously doubt that Miss Finster ever said, uh, "Eat penguin s***, you a**-spelunker". Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob and Lazy Kid started laughing. Mundy: He-he-he-he! Sweet! Principal Prickly: All right, that's it! I've had enough of all your foul profanity! I have no choice but to suspend you for two weeks! The door suddenly slammed opened, and Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob and Lazy Kid's mothers came in, not looking happy at all. Sue Bob: Uh-oh. Principal Prickly: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Sue Bob's mum: This just isn't like you, Sue Bob. Lazy Kid's mum: You neither, Gerard. Skeens' mum: What did my son say, Principal Prickly? Did he say the S-Word? Principal Prickly: No, it was worse than that. Skeens' mum: The F-Word?! Principal Prickly: Here's a list of the things they've been saying. Okay? All the moms looked at the list. Sue Bob's mum: Oh, dear God. Skeens' mum: What the heck is a rim job? Mundy's mum: Why, that's when you put your legs behind your head and have someone lick your a**. The others stared at Mundy's mum while Skeens' mother frowned in anger and disgust at Mundy's mum. Skeens' mum: Young man, you will tell Principal Prickly this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! Skeens: I--I-- Sue Bob: We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy. Mundy: It was the TV show called South Park. Sue Bob: Dude! Mundy: What? F*** you, guys. I wanna get out of here. Skeens' mum: South Park? That TV show?! Principal Prickly: Excuse me, what the heck is South Park? Skeens' mum: South Park is a very inappropriate, profane and dodgy TV show on Comedy Central about little 4th grade children! Nothing but foul language and toilet humor! Principal Prickly: Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more children see South Park. Mundy: Everybody's f***in' seein' it. Mundy's mum: angrily Conrad! Mundy: I'm sorry, I can't help myself: That movie has warped my fragile little mind. Sue Bob's mum: Come on, Sue Bob. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money and you'll be babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates until you're ungrounded. Lazy Kid's mum: You too, Gerard. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money and you'll be babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates until you're ungrounded. Skeens' mum: You three, Skeens. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money and you'll be babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates until you're ungrounded. Mundy's mum: You four, Conrad. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money and you'll be babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates until you're ungrounded. Then Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob and Lazy Kid went home with their angry mothers in disgrace, crying. CAST Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Joey as Chucko Kowalski Eric as Mundy Brian as Skeens Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy and Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Duncan as Lazy Kid Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Salli as Lazy Kid's mum Category:All Mundy deserves Category:All Skeens deserves Category:All Sue Bob Murphy deserves Category:All Lazy Kid deserves Category:Grounded Stuff